Commercially constructed micro-mechanical systems typically utilise standard semiconductor fabrication processes, and as those processes become more and more refined, the field of applications for micro-mechanical devices increases.
Recently, micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) devices have been proposed to be utilised in ink jet printing and other devices which involve fluids.
In such devices, one of the challenges is to provide adequate sealing for liquid nozzles or liquid channels within the MEMS device, particularly where the seal is to be provided between moving parts.